


When Planets Collide

by Akashini



Series: Unfinished works [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Close to nill knowledge about Transformer-verse, Gen, Sexy deserves her own tag, Spoilers to anyone who doesn't know the truth about River Song, Work In Progress, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashini/pseuds/Akashini
Summary: TARDIS crash lands on NEST HQ. (or the Doctor and his terrible driving skills.)During before DW:Angels Take Manhattan and Transformers:Movie1-3?(Sorry. I'm really not familiar with Transformer movies besides the time I watched them years back. Any info I have of them are in WIKI which by the way is totally awesome and cool but very confusing too)





	When Planets Collide

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, advance apologies to Transformer fans because I am not familiar with this verse. Highly likely, I'll make several mistakes with terms and more. The plot bunny's been driving me mad demanding I write this down whether finished or not. That and this crossover needs more love and attention. I hope you enjoy and I'll try and add more whenever I can while the muse lasts.
> 
> The fic's never meant to be long. It's casual and attempted humour.

A normal day in the TARDIS...

_CRASH!_

**BOOM!**

.

.

.

"DOCTOR!" Three voices shouted simultaneously.

...or as normal it can get.

Amy held on to the bars with both hands, Rory and River down next to her in same position.

The trio met River in one of the casual trips and decided travel together before she had to leave. The Doctor, glad to see his wife, eagerly pushed her inside to the TARDIS and off they went.

"We were gone for  _five_ _minutes!_ " Amy shouted angrily as the ship shook violently.

"Mom, you know you can't trust that man with  _one minute._ " River rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Rude!"

The TARDIS shook even worse.

Amy yelped when one particular turbulence had her in midair and drop her down on her rear.

"DOCTOR!"

"Uh... is it just me or is it getting worse?" Rory asked warily.

"Nope, it's getting worse. Excellent deduction Rory!"

"Sweetie," River smiled at her husband. "now's not the time to act all testosterone. Calm the TARDIS  _now_ or else..."

"Or else?  _Or else?_  That sounds foreboding. River, really? Threatening? In front of your parents? Well,  _our parents,_ in some of the countries  _and_  several planets I belie-"

" _Doctor!_ "

* * *

Alarms went off throughout the whole headquarters. Soldiers surrounded the empty field outside the Autobots' 'playing' area, all of them spooked and beyond as the  _air_ twisted and shimmered like a desert mirage.

"What in the world..." Epps muttered under his breath.

Sure, the place got a little too hot in midday but mirages like  _this_ just did not happen. Never. Not a subtle mirage and if mirages have personalities, that one right there is one heck of a temperamental one with bipolar personality issue.

The wind started blowing raising dirt clouds around them, seconds later a low wheezing noise like after Ironhide held Skids in a chokehold because the troublemaker pranked him... again.

The noise grew louder and along with it, everyone couldn't help but stare when a blue box with 'POLICE BOX' written on the side in white block text from thin air. Behind them, Autobots aimed their weapons towards the mysterious box.

Minutes passed.

Nothing.

The door creaked open and four people stumbled out. Two women, two men. Smoke whafted out through the opened door.

" _I'm gonna kill you one day._ " The frazzled haired woman hissed.

"No you won't." The floppy man with bowtie coughed back.

" _I'll_ kill you." The redhead threatened. "And I'll help." The blond man raised his hand shakily.

"Uh... now I feel threatened. River, be a dear and control your parents."

"DOCTOR!"

"Extractor fan on!" The man with the bowtie, doctor, shouted over their voice and immediately, the blue box started wheezing - half the guns instantly aimed for the now confirmed machine - and the smoke started drifting  _back into_  the box.

"What the hell?" Someone shouted. Lennox gritted his teeth and gripped his gun tighter. Whoever that was, he just earned himself a month of double nightshift.

The four froze and looked around.

"Oh."

"Uh... hi? We come in peace?"

"On your knees and raise your hands over your head!" Lennox shouted.

"Guns? What's with you humans and guns? Every single time, you feel threatened, you go for guns."

"Sweetie?" The man turned around. "Shut up or  _I'll_ shoot you." Frazzle-hair woman smiled brightly.

"Now that is believable. Ponds, control your daughter."

"You just told her to control  _us_."

"Rory, you threatened to help Amy to kill me. Of course I'll tell River do some damage control. Same with her. She threatens, it's your job as parents to-"

"You married her Doctor. She's your wife before she's our daughter. If she wants to shoot you, we're all in." The redhead, Amy, smiled at him.

"And you wonder where she got that psychotic side of hers." Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Oi!" The four turned back.

"On the ground! Now!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Don't get your knickers twisted, no, panties for you Americans, right? Why panties and pants? Now  _that's_ one translation gone out the window and into a supernova. Or a blackhole. Your choice." He shrugged.

And he stopped.

To be precise, he stopped because he was stunned staring at the Autobots stationed behind them, hostile and more than ready to shoot.

"Oh Rassilon..."

* * *

For a second, Optimus Prime thought he heard wrong.

Except, he wasn't the only one who heard that man mutter.

"Doctor?"

"Shhhh!" The man hushed his group.

"I never thought I'll ever get to see Cybertronians again..." He whispered. Now, that got everyone's attention. How did he?

The man turned to Optimus Prime. "You must be a Prime. You have my deepest sympathy." He raised a hand to his chest and bowed politely.

"...Thank you." Optimus replied. Nothing about this man made sense. The machine he and his group came from clearly stated foreign technology beyond Earth's capabilities and more so, his depth of knowledge of his people.

This man knew of the war. While he meant no disrespect to Major and others, he did appreciate their condolences but this man, he  _understood_ and meant every word.

"...Doctor?" Amy, Lennox remembered, cautiously called out.

"You, down and hands behind your head."

The moment he did, soldiers cuffed and took them away. The strange machine in tow too.

The box's door closed up the moment on of his men got close to it and no matter how hard they tried, it refused to budge.

Lennox watched his men take machine away. He had a feeling that machine hid more than it showed.

...besides how it suddenly showed up from thin air.

* * *

"What's the blue contraption?"

"Blue? What blu- oh! You mean the TARDIS? That's my ship!"

"Your ship?"

"Yep! Time And Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS! She's brilliant and that sexy thing knows it."

-o-

"You and your group have bypassed military-protected ground. Do you have anything to say about it?"

"Uh... we're sorry?"

"The man you call Doctor, who is he?"

"He's the Doctor."

"Doctor of what field?"

"Just the Doctor."

-o-

"You and your group broke into one of the highest secured military facility. That's more than enough to put you all in jail."

"Okay, first of all, not our fault. Blame the Doctor. He's the one with poor driving skills. Second, don't put us in jail? Please?"

-o-

"Who are you?"

"Professor River Song."

"Ms. Song-"

" _Mrs._ Song. I'm married."

"Mrs. Song. What's your purpose behind breaking and entering a military facility?"

"Breaking and entering? Please. If I'm breaking and entering, you lot won't even know it."

"Ask my husband. He's the one who drove us all here with his poor driving skills. Poor Sexy. She always gets the burnt of it and he wonders how he failed the driving test  _twice_."


End file.
